The present invention relates to a therapeutic tomographic system and more particularly, it pertains to a tomographic system for use in CT test which is used for fixing a plurality of picture images appearing on a monitor television on a rectangular sheet of film.
In conventional tomographic system of this type, the film is fed, while being in sliding contact with a stationary receiving surface. In that state, there is a fear that the film might be injured at its back and the aforementioned sliding contact produces static, causing dust and dirt to stick on the film.
Further, the conventional film positioning and holding means was inadequate to bring exactly to the specified film position the photographic optical axis which is projected from the monitor television through a camera section.
Against this background, the objects of this invention are to (1) prevent injury of film back, (2) prevent static generation on the film, (3) hold the film exactly in planar form, when taking a picture, (4) move the film to a proper position relative to the photographic optical axis and hold it there, and (5) simplify the structure by effectively utilizing the joint part of the endless feed belt both as a film holder and as a drive transmitter.